


Arasol: First Time For Everything

by Reptile111



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile111/pseuds/Reptile111
Summary: A quick nsfw Homestuck story I wrote. Enjoy!





	

It was a quiet day in the afterlife for Sollux Captor. After sacraficing himself as a battery to help the trolls escape he had been completely drained of any and all energy he had. Not only had using such power killed one version of himself that had morphed with Eridan's sprite (a gross thought he didn't like to think of), but his other afterlife self had been blinded.

Being blind took a lot of getting used to. Unlike Terezi, Sollux could not use his senses to smell. They were all still too fuzzy after the loud ringing that he had heard during that explosion. Not to mention he could barely walk either. He could barely do much of anything, he was so weak. Even after being in the afterlife for a few months and he still felt the same as before. Maybe he'd be like this forever? Sollux had no idea how afterlife injury tied into one's real life injuries, and he often pondered how it worked.

Needless to say there wasn't a whole lot Sollux could do without someone helping him. Luckily for him, Aradia Medigo had graciously taken care of Sollux in the afterlife. She had already slowed down Jack Noir with her newfound god tier powers, and that was about all she could do for the moment. The fate of the world depended on the other trolls and humans playing the game.

As Sollux lay on his bed he quietly thought to himself about his past life. How he had once had ashen grey feelings for Aradia. Those feelings of romance were coming back to him the more he stayed with her. Having her there to comfort him made him feel better through all the pain that his body felt. Even though he could no longer see, he still could imagine her perfectly. Her long black hair, her red lips, her red hooded god tier uniform. Sollux thought about all these things so often. He couldn't help but feeling a strong connection to her. Even while blind she was still a beautiful troll.

And Sollux couldn't forget the way Aradia messed around with him. Sometimes she would lovingly kiss his cheek, or hug him close as they walked throughout the landscape. This usually lead to some embaressment on Sollux's part, and lots of giggling from Aradia. Aradia knew that Sollux had feelings for her, and she wasn't afraid to show that as she felt the same back.

As Sollux blushed as he thought about these things he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Sollux asked with a lisp on the "s".

"Hehe you know who." giggled Aradia.

She stepped into the room. Sollux heard her walk over to the side of his bed and take a seat on it.

"It's night out on the beach. There's a really beautiful hydra lusus swimming in the water. Do you maybe want to go down and see it?" asked Aradia.

"No thanks. I just want to rest right now. Maybe we can go down later. Besides it's nice and relaxing indoors for me anyways." said Sollux.

"Oh come on Sollux you never went outside enough when you WERE alive. You can't possibly be cooped up in here like a nerd all day on computers. You need some fresh air every once in awhile." said Aradia.

"I know. I'll go out with you tomorow. I'm just really tired right now." said Sollux.

"You'll go out with me? As in like a date?" giggled Aradia.

"What no I meant..."

"Oh don't be shy Sollux. Look I already know that you like me. It's pretty obvious you know. You've never once pushed me away."

"It's not as if I can. I kinda depend on you."

"Awww how sweet. Well Sollux its not like we can't have a fun date right here..." said Aradia.

Sollux blushed intensely. "What do you mean by that?"

Aradia climbed ontop of him and sat on his lap. Sollux felt her soft buttcheeks press right over the region where his dick was. Turns out Aradia was only in her underwear. She wore a black pair of panties with her Zodiac sign on it, and a black bra. At least thats what Sollux imagined and he was right.

"Ever wanted to have the delivery bots come over with their buckets?" asked Aradia.

"U- uh.."

"I know you've never had sex. Anyone could tell you're a total virgin." said Aradia.

"L- look I was just waiting for... y- you know the right person. And I've always been nervous, and... oh please don't be weirded out by me. My my body is..."

"Sollux relax its not that scary. Look I've done it many times. Its no big deal."

"You've what?!" asked Sollux.

"Hehe nothing. Look Sollux just relax and lay back. I'm not going to hurt you ok. I want to make you feel good. You've never experienced something like this and I want to give you that opportunity."

"B- but I..."

Sollux felt an erection slowly rise against Aradia's soft behind. He couldn't help himself with all her teasing and her sitting on his lap like that. It was enough to give just about anybody one and Aradia noticed how hard she was getting Sollux too. She felt his erection push softly into the back of her panties. She smiled and grabbed a hold of Sollux's shirt.

"Just relax and let your body do what it wants. I'm right here with you Sollux.

Sollux paused for a moment. He really did want what Aradia was trying to do. He decided to lay there and accept it.

"Ok Aradia. I trust you." said Solluz.

"That's all I needed to hear." said Aradia.

Their lips met as Aradia began to pull of Sollux's shirt. She pulled it off of him as they kissed. Sollux closed his eyes as he felt her sweet red lips against his. Its not as if he hadn't kissed before, but this was a new type of kissing. Aradia mashed her tongue with his as she passionately kissed him. She unbuttoned the top of his jeans and slowly began to pull them off. Sollux blushed as Aradia could now clearly see his erection peaking underneath his red boxers.

"Somebody's excited." giggled Aradia.

"Sh- shut up..." whined Sollux.

Aradia just giggled some more and grabbed a hold of his waistband. She slipped his boxers off of him, and Sollux felt himself naked on the bed.

"You have a nice body." said Aradia.

"It's nothing really. I'm too skinny and my uh... you know isn' that..."

"Actually your "you know" is pretty big. Sorry I'll just stop teasing and get along with things."

Aradia slipped off her panties and unclipped her bra. She let them fall to the side of the bed. Solluz felt his hand get pulled towards one of Aradia's boobs. His erection got harder as he felt her soft breast against his hand. It was something he never dreamed he'd touch and now he was. It felt so soft and squishy.

"You like?"

Sollux just nodded his head. Aradia made his hand squeeze it hard pushing her grey breast against his hand more. She slowly positioned herself above him and mover her hips down towards his dick. Her vaginal lips slwoly enclosed his dick as she sat down on his lap. She lay over Sollux pushing her boobs against his chest.

"Are you ready?" asked Aradia.

Sollux nodded. As soon as he did Aradia began slowly moving up and down on him. Sollux felt his penis rub against the inside of her vaginal walls. His penis got even harder and his breathing picked up a little. Aradia just smirked as she began to breath a little heavier. She felt Sollux's dick go hard up into her vagina as she thrusted. She moved her hips a litte faster.

Sollux began to breath more heavily as the sexual pleasure he felt grew more. He let out a groan and Aradia just giggled as she worked her way on him even more. Her hands held down Sollux's arms and she pressed her boobs against him. She picked up the pace even more and felt his cock moving in and out of her even faster. Sollux began to moan more as she went even faster. He felt cum building up as Aradia slid her soft lips up and down his cock.

Sollux had masturbated before in his lifetime, but this felt about 10 times better than that. Aradia's soft pussy and tight and wet vaginal walls were gonna make him cum at any time. He couldn't cum yet though, Aradia hadn't had her fun.

"Mmmm you better not cum on me yet." said Aradia. "I need to orgasm too."

Aradia kissed him once again as she moved her hips up and down as fast as she could. Both her and Sollux felt true bliss and sexual pleasure as they worked their bodies. Sollux even began to thrust his hips into Aradia slightly. As soon as Aradia felt this she flipped them over.

"Why don't you have some fun with me Sollux. Really make me cum." said Aradia.

"I- I can't hold it much longer." said Sollux.

"Yes you can. Come on now do it for me. Don't make me dissapointed." she giggled.

"Fine."

Sollux moved apart her legs and pushed her against the back of the bed. He moved his cock in and out of her getting it in as far as he could. Aradia moaned as his long penis penetrated her deeply. Sollux continued doing it and felt the semen working its up his urethra. Soon enough he was going to cum. He tried to hold it back as he penetrated Aradia a little more. He moved harder into her making her boobs bounce as he fucked her hard. Aradia bit her lip and felt the cum build up inside her. Sollux groaned and couldn't hold it any longer as he came inside of her hard. Aradia moaned as she orgasmed and released a clear liquid from her pussy lips. Both of them panted deeply as they they lay on the bed.

"Th- that was amazing!" said Aradia. "I haven't came that hard in years. Welp onto anal now."

"Wait what?!" said Sollux. "Give me a minute I need to ngh~ relax."

Sollux lay there panting as he came a little bit more. His whole body felt tingly. He had never felt this good in his life.

A few minutes later and Aradia was lying with her butt in the air.

"I'm ready Sollux." she giggled.

Sollux stuck his hard cock in between her soft butt cheeks cand began thrusting in and out of her tight anus. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. Aradia grunted in pain, but wanted to give Sollux some more pleasure as well. She groaned as his long dick slid into her ass hard. Sollux thrusted a few more times and came hard into her butt. Green semen (thats what color it is for trolls) filled her butthole as Sollux came hard into her. Aradia gasped out in pain as Sollux came into her ass. Cum slowly trickled down her legs out of her vagina as she felt the cock slide up her ass hard.

"Now lets see how you taste." said Aradia.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Aradia moved Sollux so that he was laying down and hovered her pussy over Sollux's mouth.

"Please lick me too Sollux. Don't wanna make this awkward."

"What do you mean by ohh~"

Aradia slid her mouth over Sollux's hard cock. He felt her lips move down his penis as it went into Aradia's mouth. She began to move her mouth in a sliding motion over his penis as her toungue licked the shaft and his tip. Sollux knew he had to return the favor so he lifted his head up and grabbed a hold of Aradia's hips. He slid his long tongue into her grey pussy and felt his tongue against her walls. He worked his way around with it getting a few moans out of Aradia. Aradia licked his cock more causing Sollux's body to become numb and tingly. He couldn't hold it and grunted as he came into her mouth hard which Aradia swallowed. Aradia moaned loudly as her clear cum shot out of her vagna from Sollux's tongue penetrating it so deeply. Sollux's eye's widened as he spit up like a little grub from the cum going in his mouth. Aradia rolled her eyes. Sollux had a lot to learn if he wanted to look professional and classy during sex, and spitting was not one of those ways.

Both of them lay panting on the bed. Sollux sat there in pleasure as his body shook. Every once in a while more cum would trickle out of his cock as it slowly became flacid.

"Well how was your first time?" asked Aradia.

Sollux could only pant as a response. He was lost for words. Aradia just smiled and hugged herself against his warm body as she pulled the covers up.

"I think we both need sleep after that. Tomorow we'll take a warm shower, but for now lets just relax. I know how stimulated your body must be.." said Aradia.

She kissed his cheek and hugged her body close to Sollux. "Good night." she whispered. She quickly drifted off to sleep as she hugged Sollux's tall and skinny, yet warm body. Sollux felt his breathing go down as his orgasm slowly wore down. He closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted off to sleep with Aradia's warm body hugging him. He was glad his first time was with a woman he loved. He would never admit it, but he wanted to do this again.


End file.
